Nightmare
by IndelibleMark
Summary: Her voice bounces harmlessly off the smoothed walls, their bleak appearance burning her eyes. She's been staring and searching for hours...but that's not what frightens her. It's the figure dressed in black, crouching in the corner. (Now accepting OCs)


**Author's Note: **

**Yeah I currently have a story in-progress but I had this idea and was eager to start it, sorry! **

**Everything will be explained throughout the chapters as to what Astral Travelers and such are, and if you have questions feel free to ask in review or PM.**

**I'm going to attempt to take in some OCs as well, my max number I'm accepting is probably around 3 **

**Ok on with the story! **

* * *

_W__e're known as Astral Travelers, people who can separate their minds from their bodies and travel across the Astral Plane to invade another's mind, we Travelers use our powers to protect and aid..._

_We destroy Nightmares. _

* * *

Brittany will never forget the assignment when she met another Traveler other than her sisters, she didn't think there were any left honestly, so the fact that they had both stumbled into the same Nightmare was a chance of pure luck.

A white room.

Black figure.

The icy grip of death upon her spine.

* * *

"Are you sure this is all I can get? I nearly lost my arm," Brittany points angrily at the slip of torn paper stretched out upon the counter top, the older chipette on the other side lazily exhales a plume of milky gray smoke that curls around in the air heavily and lingers.

"I'm sorry dear, but this was a low level Nightmare, a mere phantom," The woman states in a thick gravely tone as she takes another puff from her long wooden pipe, the fuming auburn chipette glares daggers at the withered woman.

"Fine, highest price, I won't ask for more," Brittany gives in, leaning back to avoid another curling plume of smoke as the woman snatches up the ripped paper with a Seal marked upon it to keep the Nightmare inside the thin scrap of napkin, the words are scribbled down in glittery ink.

"The fact that you captured it in a greasy napkin makes it less value I'm afraid, I can only give you fifty," The woman places two solid coins in the chipette's palm the moment it touches it fades into a fifty dollar bill.

The woman clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Children these days, valuing paper instead of metal," she mumbles to herself as the chipette turns away and slips out of the little run down Laundromat.

Astral Travel is a dying trade, no one values the ability to enter another's mind and probe around for secrets, for fears that they could help cure, all it is today is electronics.

The Nightmares have begun to take on more technical appearances as well, making it harder to fight due to the fact that Travelers were always trained in hand-to-hand combat.

Brittany blows a loose strand of auburn hair form her face as she shoves the money into her pocket, at this rate she wouldn't be able to scrape enough up for her part of the rent money.

Her sisters are going to kill her.

Mist swirls in quick curling fragments around the stalking chipette, a figure appears hovering in the air. The creature resembles a little girl but her style is more vivid and otherworldly, resembling leaves and vines in various shades of purples and pinks.

"Hiiiiii!" The girl cheers as she floats around the pouting girl, "Why so glum?" She asks peering into her face, "No money?" she guesses with a sweet smile.

"Hush Vivian," The chipette mumbles, peering sideways at her Familiar with light blue eyes sparking with annoyance, her nerves are fraying.

"Well if you want me to shut up you wouldn't get the next assignment would you?" the Spirit teases as she holds out a slip of paper which Brittany snatches up.

"oh this sounds good,"

* * *

"Hello!?"

Her voice bounces harmlessly off the smoothed white walls, their bleak appearance burning against her eyes.

She's been staring at the white for what feels like hours, she's been trying to find the owner of the dream but to no avail...she can feel fear creeping up her spine.

It's not the walls that frightens hew the most.

It's the figure dressed in black, crouching in the corner.

* * *

**Lots of skips ;n; I apologize, reviews are loved and cared for! **


End file.
